The Corrupted Princess
by The MIB's
Summary: Digimon became Popular. But nobody has an idea that it's all twistedly real. Vernon bought a game for Dudley but nobody expected that it would be the key to create the ultimate evil in his niece who suffered neglect, child labor, emotional and verbal abuse. Her darkness attracted equal darkness and became its consort. Dark!Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Within the Game

It was the year 1991 when the game Digimon became 'viral', popular to children starting from Japan, and then spread to the west like a forest fire. The fame and popularity reached Europe. Be it cartoons, games or toys, even card games. It was the trend, Everyone below 15 years old played the game or watched cartoons of it. One day on June 23, Dudley Dursley's birthday, Vernon Dursley bought a game console that got Dudley very happy.

Not far from them was his mistreated cousin Sarah Lily Potter. She was taken in by her relatives as she was found on their doorstep and she was nothing but miserable, unhappy, unloved, mistreated, neglected and abused, and forced to do labor for her relatives who made it clear they didn't want her. She was forbidden many things. She was made to eat only enough to be alive, forbidden to do better than Dudley in school 'or else', and Dudley threatens away potential friends in school.

She in turn, harbored jealousy, resentment and hatred.

Jealousy because Dudley was loved and kids beyond her personal hell have loving families and homes. Everyone has friends, she doesn't. Resentment because they were flaunting what she could never have and hatred because of how she was treated when last she checked, she didn't do anything to warrant a miserable life. As for her parents, she was told that they were 'good-for-nothings who died drunk in a car crash'.

Her feelings stewed and festered when she was old enough to understand...at age 5.

There were many things she longed for since then.

A hand to take her away from her suffering. Someone who would save her...and someone who would want her and take her in, and protect her from these people who did nothing but hurt her and cause her pain.

Then things happened.

The whole living room became a place of swirling darkness.

'V-Vernon!' Petunia shrieked in fear as they looked around, freaked out by the darkness that instilled fear in all of them. Vernon stormed to Sarah and roughly grabbed her, causing her to cry in pain.

'Out with it girl! What did you do?!' Vernon roared his demand, roughly shaking her.

'What do you mean what I did?!' Sarah cried in pain, 'Aunt Petunia told me to cook!'

'Bullshit! Get rid of this freaky thing or else!' Vernon snarled as he hit her, causing her to cry in pain again.

**Hehehehe...so it was you...** a chilling man's voice spoke. **Your darkness sings loudly child...and I can't blame you.**

'W-who's there?' Sarah gasped out while sniffling from the hit on her right cheek.

**You belong with me. Shall I save you?**

'...you'll take me away from them? I don't have to be with them anymore?' for Sarah, this was too good to be true.

**Yes...all you have to do, is ask. In return, you shall give me your delicious darkness born from your heart...born from your pain and suffering...and I get to have such delicious power thanks to these people...hehehe...**

'Then you can have it! In return I want out of here and I want them to pay!' Sarah cried furiously much to her relatives' horror as now for all abuse they heaped on her, she now has someone who can make all freaky things happen! 'I want them to pay!' all of a sudden, Dudley screamed in fear. His new game console flashed a dark light and shone on Sarah, and a black gadget appeared before her that looks like a toy walkie-talkie. Her form changed as well. From a malnourished girl wearing ill-fitting clothes to a healthy girl with floor-length hair, milky-white skin, and black clothes befitting of a princess of darkness while barefoot. Her bright green eyes began glowing like neon lights with slits for pupils.

**Such power...such delicious power!** the man spoke as if he tasted something delicious, enough to make him euphoric. **Now what will you do, Sarah...?**

Sarah grinned ferally and raised her right hand to reach for the gadget floating before her and used her left hand to fire dark beams at her aunt and uncle as a shadow of a humanoid being appeared behind her.

'Hehehe...I can finally make you pay...and I got everything I want now!' said Sarah maliciously. 'Killing you is too easy. That's not fair. If you die now you won't suffer like I did. I want you destroyed like you destroyed me. My revenge is at hand and you'll see my revenge soon enough!' and she vanished in a dark light, with her chilling laughter the last thing they heard...and Dudley's new game vanished, leaving the horrified Dursleys behind.

In Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbledore was horrified as the instruments went berserk before exploding. He summoned a Patronus to get the entire Order to Number 4...

xxx

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space, Sarah found herself in the arms of a frightening-looking, humanoid being with long arms, a cape, and the rest of him is a big...thing with many chains ending in claws. 'It's warm but everywhere else is cold...why?' she wondered as she snuggled up to the being when normally, common sense and instinct would make anyone stay away from this being. But she didn't.

'It's where we are.' the being told her. 'We who are unwanted by everyone are taken to this place.' he said darkly. 'I was born here doomed to be alone in darkness while everyone gets to live happily in the light. I had nothing...until I sensed you.' he said. 'You are like me, similar lonely souls who lived in darkness and pain. You shall be my consort and link to the outside world...we will have our revenge...now then, shall we get to work?'

'You'll have to teach me how.' Sarah giggled. 'Now that I'm free to excel far away from those people...I need the best teacher for our revenge. It's not fair they get to enjoy life and love while we didn't even get a shred of kindness. They take it for granted which is even worse.'

'Indeed...now then, sleep for now my princess.' the being ordered her softly as she fell asleep and he encased her in a dark egg. 'I will raise you with all hatred we know...and power to take what's rightfully ours...nhehehe...hahahahahaha!'

And so, Sarah slept in her egg...where she was nourished with more evil from the being who took her, and gained knowledge of the Digimon World...and what they are fighting against. With her power, the being created numerous evil Digimon to spread cold darkness and their hatred as his chosen child has a form of twisted loyalty to him as he gave her what she wanted.

It suits him well.

She's perfect.

He could not wait for her to hatch and be the perfect consort of darkness. But for now, he must deal with the annoying agents who created eight powers capable of opposing him, damn annoying gnats. He created Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Metal Seadramon, programmed to do his bidding.

And it took several months, before the Digi Destined came to the Digimon World. The eight powers who would oppose them.

xxx

In the real world...

Sarah's revenge took effect.

All computers all over the world showed her story...down to the end.

People who knew how to use the Internet were horrified. And now a young girl willingly gave herself to a dark being in exchange for freedom and revenge. And by telling the whole world her story...they know who to blame as they created a MONSTER.

All government agencies and intelligence agencies were running like headless chickens as the internet gained a powerful intelligent virus capable of bringing and corrupting humans into the internet...through the popular game Digimon. And a suffering child gladly accepted the Virus for obvious reasons. The Dursleys found themselves visited by high-ranking government authorities for their horrible treatment of their niece that led to the creation of a horrifying power bent on vengeance. They believed that by making the Dursleys pay for the abuse of Sarah Potter, they can work the net to convince her to come back but she was protected by the virus and infected their systems.

In a nutshell, they were at a loss.

Sarah Potter became known worldwide as the first human to be corrupted by a virus in the internet and pulled into the net.

However, what made her different? Hundreds of children suffered just like her yet she was chosen.

What made her different...?

Psychologists had studied Sarah Potter through her life story to figure out what made her different...and it was quick.

Thousands of children suffered abuse, mistreatment and things Sarah endured. But all of them had someone to turn to for comfort. Friends, kind adults and even sympathetic strangers, and people who saved them...but Sarah had no one to turn to, making her desperate enough to be susceptible for corruption. As she became an egg, they wondered if she will be reborn as a worser virus capable of infecting the real world created by her 'rescuer' and feared for the safety of the world. If a human can be corrupted...what more about the world?

xxx

Prime Minister's Office...

Prime Minister Ronald Waker waited in his office for a middle-aged man in a bowler hat to come out of the fireplace as he summoned the man prior. 'About damn time Fudge.' he grunted impatiently.

'I can't just leave my office without appointments!' Fudge sputtered out in annoyance. 'I had to bulldoze my four schedules as you asked out of emergency and I had to be in France soon!'

'This concerns the whole world as a whole, your damn trip to France can wait.' Minister Waker snapped. 'Sarah Lily Potter is an important figure in your society, right?' he growled at the shorter man.

'Yes, what of it?'

'And you told me that Albus Dumbledore put her in a safe place, right?'

'He did, he said she would be OK and happy!' said Fudge.

'You call THIS happy?!' Minister Waker snapped as he accessed a file in his laptop and played it for Fudge to watch. It was a summary of Sarah Potter's childhood...with a horrifying ending. 'Dumbledore sent her to abusive relatives and it made her susceptible to corruption by an evil virus from the Internet, attracted to her darkness born out of her resentment and pain! I heard America is combining magic and technology, I want answers as soon as possible! The Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency are trying all they could to find her in the internet and disinfect her but without answers from the American Magical Ministry, we can't go further! Or did some idiot create a powerful magical virus capable of trapping humans in the internet? She's practically patient zero!'

'I'll visit the American Ministry right away, nobody in Europe is familiar with technology!' Fudge moaned in dismay. 'I'll be demanding answers myself but Dumbledore can wait but I WILL grill him for this! Safe and happy my foot!' he swore. 'Any luck so far before I give them a call?'

'Unfortunately no. It's too powerful.' Minister Waker sighed. 'The virus is protecting Ms. Potter while corrupting her further. We fear that when she hatches...she can be capable of corrupting the real world under control of her 'savior'. Our world will be corrupted and slowly but surely, destroyed. Get your ass to the American Ministry right now while I have to pay a visit to the CIA and see if they made progress! I want you to use those Aurors of yours and bring Dumbledore to your court regarding this matter and what he caused to happen. By putting her with a horrible family, he gave birth to this disaster! Making the Dursleys pay is not enough to make her happy. She's determined to make the whole world pay for having what she didn't...a loving family, a warm home and friends...and taking them for granted while she would give up even her life to at least get a shred of kindness. She mistook the virus' offer as kindness as a result.'

'I heard enough from the video.' Fudge sighed gloomily. 'Looks like we have a war on our hands.'

'Damn straight Fudge.' Minister Waker shuddered. 'We all fear the day she hatches after a thorough corruption. 'We can't waste time.'

xxx

Three days later...

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for British Magic just came back from his trip to American Magic society. They weren't inventing internet viruses, they were trying to create magic-powered electronics to improve household lives for wizarding families and they were just as stunned about the Internet Footages and trying to save Sarah as well because this was impossible...until now.

He had to have a press conference about the worldwide disaster affecting all countries all over the world. All because of a Muggle Family who is unfortunately, the Girl-Who-Lived's relatives and the one responsible for putting her with them...and nobody expected that data from the internet can corrupt a human or worse, a witch.

'The whole muggle world is utilizing their resources to analyze the virus that took her and they aim to destroy it before she can be completely corrupted into doing it's will. Unlike the virus, she is capable of corrupting the real world outside the internet and computers. They are also working on a Vaccine to terminate her infection to save her. For now, the muggles know better than we do...and we have to entrust them with her rescue. Then once they do, we will take action.'

'What action will you take, Minister?' someone from the Prophet yelled.

'Even if they vaccinated the virus and the infection, her darkness and resentment remains.' said Fudge. 'We need a full-power obliviate to make her forget her horrible upbringing, before we give her to a volunteer family in the wizarding world who would give her the love and happy life she wanted and envied kids her age for and taken for granted causing her to resent them. And another question I will answer before it's asked of me.' he said. 'Why just her when surely other children before her suffered just as much or even worse? I got the answer from the Psychologists and Counselors, muggles who made it their job to understand the human psyche. Unlike Ms. Potter, these other children have someone to turn to for comfort and someone who saved them. She on the other hand, has no one. The Dursleys made sure of that. I find it hard to believe that Lily Potter is related to such despicable muggles, the poor woman is probably rolling in her grave right now considering how her sister treated her child!'

'What did the muggle government do to the Dursleys?!'

'Last I checked they chucked them to a mental asylum because the virus took form of a demon, they said.' said Fudge. 'They couldn't stand to look at computers anymore and I'm convincing the Muggle Minister to let us have them in Azkaban for their crime but two organizations have them...'

Magical Britain is in utter discord.

Their scapegoat is in deep thought in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wondering when did everything go wrong...and how did it come to this?


	2. The Birth of Princess Corruption

The Birth of Princess Corruption

The whole world waited with bated breath and fear.

July came. July 31 that weird phenomena started happening in Japan, Odaiba that it became the hotspot. A mysterious fog in the summer, a city isolated and monsters run amuck.

'Fudge, it's begun.' Minister Waker informed Fudge grimly as the man is present with his Auror bodyguard. 'Strange phenomena is reported in Odaiba Japan, and Digital Monsters are now in the human world.'

'Does that mean Ms. Potter finally hatched?' Fudge choked out feebly.

'She's almost there.' said Minister Waker grimly. 'Our Computer Specialists have confirmed she's about to hatch as Consort Virus.' he said to their horror, even more so as he showed them an image in his laptop, showing them a horrible monster caressing a dark egg wherein at the center, the faint glowing light within is pulsing. 'The phenomena in Japan must be reflecting what's to come. The whole world is bracing themselves and agents are sent to Japan.'

'Then we will go too.' said Fudge.

'I'm afraid you cannot.' said Minister Waker. 'Once you're in, you cannot go back out. Are you prepared for that mentally like our agents? Odaiba is cut off from the outside world by a fog. Communications are barely alive. And there's no way of defeating the Digimon until the specialists have created a program to control them and send them packing. Magic can't do a thing. The Americans already tried using magic but it went through them like ghosts but they can certainly harm US! Only programs can harm these things!'

xxx

Odaiba, Japan...

This is where it begins.

Meanwhile, in the darkness...

**Master...it begins...** Sarah spoke from her egg.

'Indeed...Vamdemon succeeded getting to the real world with his minions.' Apocalymon mused as he watched through the internet. 'Looks like it will be your turn soon.' he said while rubbing the egg fondly.

**I'm looking forward to it. I want to hatch soon and be by your side where it's warm...it's so cold here...** Sarah complained softly. **So cold it hurts...aren't eggs and wombs supposed to be warm?**

'I know...it's always cold where we are.' Apocalymon scowled. 'Another thing we can never have unless we are close.'

**Master...**

'Be patient. Your growth as my consort is almost done.' said Apocalymon as he held the egg close, looking at it with a twisted desire. 'Soon...we'll be warm and bask in our revenge.' the egg pulsated in response. She is almost done. A corrupted human for his chosen child and consort while he, a mass of corrupted, deleted data from digimon who died from digivolution. He was essentially GARBAGE thrown into a dark world that became Apocalymon. Both of them were unwanted and thrown away...

There were eight crests. Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Hope, Honesty and Light.

He had created a Digivice, he had forgotten to make a crest.

Curse his defects...he created a Crest of Darkness for Sarah and held it in his possession. He has no idea what it can do and to think he's it's creator. But he knows one thing for sure...it'll enhance him just like how the Chosen Children of Light's crests enhanced their Digimon. It's all up to his consort now.

xxx

FBI and CIA...

'Boss, we found a program trying to contact us!'

'Open it!' it was an old man in robes.

/Greetings, I am Gennai.../ said Gennai. /I cannot help but notice that you are trying to investigate the Digital World./

'Yes because we are trying to save a child taken by a horrible virus at June 23.' said a man dressed like a superintendent. 'We only know this virus is calling itself Apocalymon...literally the Apocalypse.' he said grimly.

/I know...I shall tell you everything./ said Gennai softly. /I am an Agent. I am data but not Digimon. My existence, along with my friends came to existence with all the antivirus software you humans created. We protect the Digimon World, a world beyond the Internet separated by a Wall of Fire. I believe you call that 'Firewall'./

/For years we protected the Digimon World...we coexisted with the Digimon peacefully until one day, we sensed the birth of a terrible darkness which was Apocalymon. Even worse we found a prophecy concerning the Undead Digimon King, an entity separate from Apocalymon and the agents he created, the Dark Masters./ he said, showing them images of a clown, a puppet, a metal dragon and a...gigantic machine beast. /We created eight Digimon, eight digivices and crests, to send to children who possess a particularly powerful trait. Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Honesty, Knowledge, Hope and Light. We reluctantly chose children because of their innocence and purity before they become disillusioned by the hardships of real life as they grow older while teenagers and adults are susceptible to darkness. These children grew up in homes that reinforced their chosen traits. We were barely done creating them but the Dark Masters discovered our plans and attacked us before we could send the eggs away. My friends are all murdered but I managed to escape with the eggs, digivices and crests...but in the ensuing chaos, I accidentally dropped the eighth and strongest egg and its crest but I managed to get the Digivice./

/Then time passed by until they began to move...so I sent the digivices to the eight children whose particular trait is powerful in them. And all of them happened to be Japanese by coincidence...I took the seven children to the Digimon World to fix some of the corruption only they could fix with the help of their Digimon Partners and their crests. But Vamdemon sought the eighth child, the only one who can kill him and since he or she wasn't among the seven, he went to the real world with his minions, hence the situation in the real world. These are the children in question./ he said as he showed them seven faces, names and corresponding crests, and their partner Digimon. /They must find the eighth child before he does...or Vamdemon is the last of their worries...without the Child of Light, they can't hope to delete Apocalymon./

/As for the child you are talking about...she can only be saved if Apocalymon is deleted, and if someone is willing to save her despite the evil she may do out of her darkness. If they're not willing to save her, she will remain corrupted. As a human, she has more control of data than digimon itself as humans created data and the internet in the first place. She is nurtured knowing only evil as she grew up knowing only pain, hurt and resentment. She will be capable of creating digimon worse than Apocalymon and he's bad enough as it is. I'm not even sure we can beat him, eighth child or no./ he said grimly.

'Right...our agents are in Japan, in Odaiba as there's no way out but you can certainly go in...care to explain that?'

/It's a barrier Vamdemon created. To isolate the eighth child he believes to be in Odaiba for some reason and I'm looking into that as well to help the children. I will work here and you work there to help the children. May god be with us./

'Indeed...we need all help we can get.' the superintendent sighed as Gennai was gone. 'We're going to Japan with our best programs, stat. Be prepared to go to Odaiba! I need men and women with balls of steel willing to go to that hotspot, while laying our chances on eight children! Again, why children?!' he swore, throwing his arms upward in exasperation.

'Er boss, didn't Gennai say why?'

'Hey, I'm a damn parent and would any parent let their child fight monsters in the front lines?! I'm willing to bet my job their parents have no clue what their kids are doing!'

xxx

Odaiba, Japan...

The children in question are also actively looking for the eighth child and it took three days for the combined forces of the FBI and CIA to come to Odaiba, Japan.

'This is it people.' the government agencies' best computer technicians have arrived in Japan. 'The radios and cassette recordings?!'

'Got it!'

'Get them ready incase the Bakemon and Phantomon are here! At least we have a defense for something!'

'Find those kids! Parties of three should be assigned to a child each!'

'We have their addresses so let's go! Get those families and we'll all meet at the riverside part'

xxx

And so...it took time for the agents from both FBI and CIA to visit the Yagami, Ishida, Tachikawa, Takenouchi, Takaishi, Kidou and Izumi families regarding their CHILDREN and what they are dealing with regarding both the internet which is now affecting the real world. The families were flabbergasted that their children got into something of this magnitude much to the nervousness of said children, and now government intelligence agencies are now involved with the Digimon World because of a girl taken by the ultimate evil digimon, Apocalymon by exploiting her horrible background. Should she hatch, she is capable of creating digimon far more sinister and dangerous than the digimon they are currently facing born out of her pain, loneliness, hatred, resentment and jealousy.

'That's the situation kids.' said the lead CIA Agent, Kelly McPhile in her heavily-accented Japanese. 'Gennai is aiding us in creating a Bio-Antivirus Program that he can download into your digivices and crests to save Ms. Potter from the Data Corruption. Once she's back to normal and her bond to Apocalymon cut off, we can use the program to erase her memories of her ordeal before we can take custody of her until we find a good home for her. We are almost finished with the program and soon, we can download it into your digivices and crests, and enhancing your Digimons' digivolution abilities. This is all we can do for you.'

'We'll take all we can.' said Taichi. 'We'll save Sarah when we find her.' he promised the agents.

'But why? Why our children?!' Mrs. Yagami demanded.

'Children who grew up in good, happy homes are innocent and pure.' said Agent McPhile softly. 'They are less susceptible to evil corruption unlike teenagers and adults who are exposed to the realities of life. Innocent and pure children cannot be affected by darkness. The Digital Agents reluctantly had to let this happen. As for children who grew up in nothing but neglect and pain like Potter-san, the opposite happens. As a pure child she is easily influenced by darkness or anything that offered her a way out. Purity and innocence work two ways. It depends on the environment.'

'You kids are truly fortunate to have good homes.' she finished. 'Not everyone has that luxury growing up.'

'After Vamdemon, there's the Dark Masters, Sarah-san and Apocalymon to deal with...it's a sorting algorithm of from bad-to-worse.' Koshiro frowned. 'Then there's the Eighth Child we have to worry about.' he said. 'We don't know who he or she is. It's a race against time. We have to find the eighth child first before Vamdemon does.'

'Trouble!' one of the agents cried as he has his computer open. 'She's hatched!'

'What?!'

xxx

In the darkness...the egg hatched, dissolving into dust in the air. Out came Sarah in her new form. She's wearing an incredibly revealing dress, two black horns on her head and her lower arms and legs take the form of black beast's arms, legs and claws with a long tail ending in a sharp spike. Her body remained the same height befitting her age, but has the shape of a woman.

'Master...everything is done.' she smirked as she flew to his side into his arms. 'I want to be your princess.' she said as she looked up to him with adoration.

'You already are my princess.' Apocalymon purred as he concealed her in his cloak to kiss each other greedily and lustfully in desire for each other, having only no one but the other as hands roamed in wanton need. 'We'll begin...with creating OUR world...merging the worlds of Digimon and Human World as one!' Apocalymon flared his power combining his with hers...to reshape the entire Digimon World at their leisure...and causing more viruses to be born.

xxx

'It's begun.' said another agent as their footage is gone, becoming static.

'We haven't even defeated Vamdemon yet...' Taichi swore. 'Dammit!'


	3. Darkness Spreads

Darkness Spreads

Sarah has begun her work as Apocalymon's Consort.

She answers to his needs as her Master, while spreading corruption enough to bring two Dimensions together as he corrupts her further and further through their twisted bond...while sowing chaos in the real world by creating countless evil digimon and chucking them out. In response, the government agencies and Gennai are working to counter the chaos she's causing, creating only humanoid intelligent virus-type Digimon while utilizing the powers of her Digivice and Crest that Apocalymon created for her. However...after sending Champion-Level Viruses out...

'What's this?!' she gasped out as she was put in a songbird cage. 'I can't use my programs?!'

'That old meddler Gennai is responsible for this, I know it!' Apocalymon growled as the Digivice and Crest froze. He too, was being contained. 'NO!'

'Master!' Sarah gasped as they were separated in the darkness. 'Unforgivable...' Sarah growled as she threw a power rampage within her cage. 'How much more will be taken from us?!' she screeched angrily. 'I won't let you take away my only friend and my right for revenge! I WILL NOT!' she roared in rage as she fought hard against her cage.

xxx

In the real world...

'Shit, she's powerful...the program we designed is barely holding her in as it is!'

'Keep reinforcing it!' another frantically cried. 'If she escapes, the Ultimate-Level Virus Digimon Army she created will be set loose! What can eight children do against powerful Virus Armies she created?! We have to do this until those kids defeat Vamdemon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon! We have to hold back their strongest enemy...Sarah Potter herself!'

xxx

'What is the situation now?' Fudge asked Minister Waker who looked like he's seen better days.

'She's hatched and for the worse. She's completely corrupted by Apocalymon.' said Minister Waker to Fudge's horror as well as that of the Daily Prophet Reporters as he showed them his laptop, footages of her 'rebirth'. 'She's hellbent on revenge on the world that caused her nothing but pain and loneliness and we have the Dursleys and Privet Drive to thank for the birth of a tragic monster. The Government Intelligence Agencies and the American Ministry are working overtime to keep her contained and separated her from Apocalymon to keep him from getting her back. She's extremely powerful and the efforts worldwide containing the world's strongest virus is barely holding her at bay. According to the Ministry, she created hundreds of Ultimate and Mega-Level Virus Digimon programmed to assimilate our world and the Digimon World...essentially annihilating us all and a world of nothing but Viruses will be created, a world of darkness.'

'Only the eight children can defeat her now...particularly the Child of Light.' said Minister Waker. 'We're looking for the eighth child in Japan as according to reports, all of them have one thing in common...all of them lived in Odaiba at one point before moving away to live in Hikarigaoka so the search range is thankfully small. The children who are aware of the situation are working overtime as well in order to defeat him and the Undead King before going back to the Digimon World to defeat stronger foes. We are doing all we can to seal her away until she is vaccinated and purified by the Chosen of Light and Hope. At this stage, she cannot be freed the way she is now or the world will end as we know it. Our hopes lie on eight Japanese Kids while our computer experts are sealing and separating both Ms. Potter and Apocalymon, her partner. Once we get her back...how is the custody arrangements?'

'We all have decided on a perfect family.' said Fudge. 'A neutral family that would give her the love and kindness she wanted from loving parents and foster sibling material. Unfortunately she cannot stay in Britain. Given who she is, people will seek to exploit her. This horrifying past aside, she's also the last scion of the Ancient Noble House of Potter and a fortune sitting in her family vaults. The family we decided swore multiple oaths to this effect.'

'I see...a family under NOBODY'S FACTION'S payroll?'

'Yes. There's a huge custody war good thing I have sane Department Heads in the Ministry or I'd have drowned myself in drink long ago.' Fudge sighed. 'Sooo to sum this up, the fate of the world whether magical or muggle is in the hands of eight Japanese Kids and hundreds of Computer Specialists worldwide...we really need to get drunk!'

xxx

**DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL EDITION:**  
**COMPUTER SPECIALISTS CONFIRM**  
**THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED'S CORRUPTED**  
**REBIRTH! WORLD AT WAR AGAINST**  
**DIGITAL CORRUPTION AND DESTRUCTION**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Recent visit to the Muggle Prime Minister's Office Minister Waker**  
**has revealed that Girl-Who-Lived-to-be-Abused has now hatched**  
**from Apocalymon's Corruption Rebirth and became quite the**  
**monster capable of giving birth to Virus-Type Digimon and has**  
**the ability to assimilate both our world and the Digital World,**  
**essentially destroying all as we know it while releasing powerful  
monsters she herself created.**

**What keeps her from doing her 'programming' of revenge on the**  
**world that hurt her is a load of powerful Bio-Programs created to**  
**hold her and her 'savior' at bay.**

**'She's very powerful,' said Minister Waker. 'Our best programs are**  
**barely able to hold her back we have to constantly reinforce her**  
**'cage' every second, none of us has sleep yet and we take turns in**  
**shifts...but can we really sleep soundly when the end of the world**  
**is close at hand should she break free before the Chosen Children**  
**faces her?'**

**The Chosen Children who each represent a trait of Courage, Friendship,**  
**Love, Sincerity, Honesty, Knowledge, Hope and Light are tasked to**  
**Delete Apocalymon and use a special Vaccine Program to 'cure' and**  
**rescue Ms. Potter from the darkness of space where she was taken,**  
**raised and nurtured to become a world destroyer motivated by her**  
**anger and pain at the adults who grossly failed her...that means you**  
**Headmaster. Don't people usually do Background Checks before they**  
**entrust a child to Foster Care? A neutral family that didn't belong to**  
**any factions in society has been chosen and made to swear oaths so**  
**Ms. Potter can live in the ideal loving home she longed for, while with**  
**the planned Memory Charm, without a memory of her terrible life with**  
**the Dursleys, enabling her to truly start over and live.**

**That's assuming she CAN be rescued by these eight children and give  
her hope that she would finally be loved and cared for, and be able to  
live a happy normal life. Will she even want to be saved from Stockholm  
Syndrome? In her point of view, this monster saved her and gave her the  
means to be free and fight back and now we're going to kill her savior...  
What would you normally think...?**

**She is a perfect example as to why adults should NOT abuse children.**

**They are prone to getting tempted and accepting motivated offers  
desperately for a way out and ****Ms. Potter is one hell of an example.**

**Once this is over and thankfully, the victory of the whole world, Ministers  
Fudge and Waker have both decided to get smashed drunk after weeks  
of fear and stress into sound relief.**

This edition and the moving picture of the egg hatching in Apocalymon's arms showing Sarah Potter's monstrous transformation of evil became the talk of the British community...

xxx

Elsewhere in Britain...

Albus Dumbledore read the Prophet he had Fawkes get for him.

His holidays at home weren't so good. He was under fire for what he had caused to happen out of his overconfidence and now if the eight children failed, the whole world will pay. It was he who caused this to happen and the Dursleys created the monster out of the hero she's supposed to become. He is also in danger of losing his job as Headmaster in Hogwarts when his mere presence protects it because he had caused this to happen. People are losing confidence in him because they were all one step away from getting killed by her anger.

By putting her with the Dursleys, he indirectly created a monster worse than Voldemort.

Then he got mail from the Board of Governors.

Here we go...

xxx

'They've done quite the good job but noticeable that they have to constantly regenerate the program because I do great damage each time.' Sarah mused while grabbing the bars, and the mere act enabled her to analyze that quick. 'No matter, even if I'm sealed away, data still keeps coming. I'll gather what I can and destroy this damn cage in one fell swoop. Just you wait...for separating me from Master, my only friend in this world...once I get out of here there will be hell to pay! I promise and I WILL make it happen!' she growled as she began focusing on herself to gather her strength...while working on fixing her digivice and crest to send power to Apocalymon. Her guard is stronger while his is debatable but either way, she needed help and tell her master that she didn't 'leave' him. She found a tiny hole in the program to use.

In another side of the dark realm..

Apocalymon has sensed her attempts to send him power and maintain their bond as Master and Consort through a small weakness in the containing program created by the outside. She had to be careful or the outside will fix the hole she found, cutting them off from each other for good.

His princess is active and determined to gather energy so they can free themselves from this blasted cage. Fucking outsiders...they were so close to their goal...and he was separated from the only being to love him which increased his anger. He finally got someone and they separated them!

He'll make his displeasure clear once they get out of here.

xxx

In the meantime...

The kids had defeated Vamdemon and his giant mode...with the agents recording the battles and events involving the kids...and now the merging of two worlds had begun as the sky is split-up, enabling them to see the Digital World for the first time.

'Kids, we finished the program we made with the old computer dude!' a middle-aged agent called out. 'Before you go, let us install it first!'

'What program can that be?' Sora asked the agents who donned black suits.

'The program designed to refill your partners' energy reserves to full every after fight, and giving you the ability to transform yourselves so you can fight Sarah until she is purified by a special program we designed to install in Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan's digivices and crests. You have to battle her and weaken her enough for Hikari-chan to use the program while supported by Takeru-kun's Hope for her to succeed. Then the Digimon can focus on Apocalymon without having to worry about you.' another agent explained. 'Our program to contain those two are slowly being countered as we speak by Sarah. She's behaving which means she's creating a way to get out. And that's not a good sign.'

'We'll begin installing the programs now before you go, so let us have your Digivices and Crests for a bit.' so the kids gave the agents their Digivices and Crests to install the programs to aid the children in their final battles against their three strongest opponents. The Dark Masters, Apocalymon and Sarah in that order.'

'But miss,' said Hikari, 'What happens if I do the final blow with Takeru-kun helping me after oniichan and the others did the fighting?' she asked them.

'She will return to the real world in a port we created to get her out. After the battle, your crests will also take you to that same port with your Digimon than get lost in wherever deleted data goes and that's where those two are.' said a middle-aged man. 'Good luck to you kids. We've done all we can. The rest is up to you.'


	4. Hatred's Salvation

Hatred's Salvation

Digital World, a month has passed by...

Sarah broke free from her cage much to the alarm of the specialists...but relieved that she didn't release the Ultimate Digimon she created.

She focused more on Apocalymon and searched for him desperately until she found his cage. 'Master!'

'Sarah!' he called out as Sarah grabbed the bars to study and destroy the cage with little effort...much to another horror of the specialists and Gennai. She then rushed to embrace him.

'It took me this long...I'm so sorry.' she choked out in dismay.

'It matters not, Sarah...' Apocalymon purred as they shared a kiss of reunion as he looked at her tear-stricken face. 'You are here...it's all I could ever hope for.' he said as her distressed expression slowly morphed into a smile and she snuggled into his body.

'Take it all, Master...' she whispered softly. 'Everything.' her Digivice and Crest glowed in dark lights to change his form into something even more monstrous and powerfully horrifying and increasing his power. 'Fucking outsiders...we'll teach you not to take what we hold dear ever again...fufufu...fuhahaha...hahahahaha! Master and I will take our rightful places in the world! Everything will be all ours!'

**Sarah...I want more...more of your love...** Apocalymon demanded in euphoric glee as her power and data she brought filled him with power. **More!**

'As you wish...my master...take me if you have to...I don't want to be separated ever again...' she said as she was still in his hold. 'Please...take me.' she whispered pleadingly. 'I don't want to be without you again...if sharing bodies is what it takes...so be it...absorb me and merge with me.' the digimon's eyes widened at her request. 'I don't mind dying as long as it's for you. Losing my only friend is much more scary...that's why...devour and merge with me. Take my power.' she urged. 'We'll be together forever.' she said with a twisted smile of longing anticipation as she kissed him.

**Then so be it...but you will not die...** Apocalymon proceeded to absorb her in his torso. **You shall live within me. Be warm and love me and only me forever.** his consort's twisted loyalty to him was astoundingly astonishing. She didn't care how he looked. She didn't care where they were. She didn't care he was garbage. She is strongly loyal to him because he was the only one who gave her a warm hand she longed for and saved her. He earned her powerful, unwavering loyalty as she dreamed of love and being loved by him.

He had an idea what love is. Internet is a wonderful learning tool after all...and with their twisted love born from corrupted data(her beliefs of love are the same as his as she never knew what it was like but wished for it and accepted his teachings as gospel), she would never leave him, whether or not he conditioned her to.

'I couldn't be more happier.' Sarah smiled as she was merged with him within his body(with the specialists thinking he devoured her as per her request), where she embraced his throbbing heart and fleshy tentacles caressed her bordering on heavy petting while digging into her body to absorb her powers, causing her to gasp in pleasure and interpreted this as a loving gesture from Apocalymon. 'Nobody will separate us ever again. We'll be warm together.' she placed her Digivice on his heart while she wore the crest around her neck.

The heart took form of his head that she kissed with all her love and loyalty and held his heart in her arms.

**'Mine...'** they whispered to each other before they sensed their presences in Spiral Mountain.

**They will be here soon...** Apocalymon growled as they watched the events of Spiral Mountain.

'Those despicable outsiders again...' Sarah growled as she watched through Apocalymon's eyes. 'We'll kill them and then nobody will hurt us and separate us ever again. Now that they killed Piedmon...it's our turn to shine!' with that, Apocalymon destroyed the dimension where Spiral Mountain is...and broke free.

The merging of two worlds has begun...with the whole world witnessing the merging and that was the last they saw of Sarah Potter. And now it's the final battle.

xxx

The chosen children are horrified.

This Apocalymon was different from what the agents showed him.

'Oh no...she made him stronger and bigger!' Yamato exclaimed in horror as Koshiro's computer beeped.

/Kids, we have a problem./ Gennai announced. /We underestimated the bond between Sarah and Apocalymon./

'We can see that now!' Taichi choked out. 'What happened and where is she?!'

/She merged with Apocalymon and evolved him to his Ultimate Level./ said Gennai worriedly. /In their anger at being separated as partners, she asked him to consume her so they won't be separated ever again as she cursed humanity for separating her from her only friend in the world./

'B-but this can't be her friend! This can't be!' Takeru wailed. 'She'll never be happy! What's there to be happy about in a place like this?!'

**You miserable little fools...you've finally come...** Apocalymon chuckled in dark glee. **You're too late...my princess gave me all of her love and her strength...for our shared goal of destroying the worlds that caused us nothing but eternal torment and suffering.**

'While we understand Sarah, what do you mean by YOUR torment huh?!' Taichi demanded angrily as Apocalymon flared his vast powers.

**I was born from corrupted data from Digimon who died by natural digivolution...they who disappeared to this darkness...we were thrown away in this dark, cold world separated from the warm world of the light by a Wall of Fire...we were all cast aside, deprived of the warmth of life, warmth of companionship, love and the right to be happy in a beautiful world! We were denied those rights ****and then I was born. A result of those who perished, deprived of the right to live!** Apocalymon told them. **I was born from all those data and became Apocalymon...and I was doomed to this cold darkness while forced to watch everyone else live in a beautiful world of light, happy and carefree with friends! I could not go there even if I wanted to because of that cursed wall of flames...alone and friendless in this darkness...I have had the opportunity to finally cross and my mere presence warped space-time of the Digimon World itself. I was that powerful...so powerful everyone feared me!**

**Everyone hated me because I was different! They all joined against me!** he snarled in anger. **But I was too strong...I was born from hundreds of digimon who died in the natural evolution processes deprived of our rights...and then they called children like you to banish me again to this darkness!**

**Then as I roamed this world I sensed another whose darkness is as great as mine...my princess, Sarah...** he grinned while sounding fondly. **She was just like me...alone and friendless in darkness...hated by everyone around her for merely existing...we can only be with each other. I saved her from those that tormented her and I gained her love and loyalty in turn...she is the only one who loved something like me!**

**Do you consider me ugly? You think so, right?** Apocalymon sneered. **Well I was essentially garbage...garbage data yet she adored me...she cared for me no matter how ugly I was and knowing I am garbage doomed to a world of cold darkness, shunned and hated by all...and I gave her my love in turn...I was able to be loved and finally have a friend...and you dared...to separate us when we only have each other in this despicable world!** he roared in rage and his power caused the skies in the real world to show them even more and hear their conversation which was somehow universally translated that everyone could understand what was said.

**If we are doomed to darkness and hatred so be it...** Apocalymon boomed. **We'll just spread darkness together! Feel our pain! Feel our suffering! We will not let you cause us pain ever again! If everyone is destroyed, human AND digimon...nobody can hurt us ever again! Sarah and I can finally be happy in darkness when those who cause us pain are long deleted!**

'You're wrong!' Sora cried. 'We all have a choice! It's inevitable that we would hurt each other but someone would always come for us and comfort us from our pain! Nobody is alone! Nobody is ever alone!'

**Then what of the two of us? We were so alone nobody wanted us!** Apocalymon snarled in rage. **Everyone hated us! Caused us pain for no reason at all! Pain while flaunting what they have mockingly at us! Family...friends...the right to enjoy life and be happy while we are forced to watch as we are deprived of those same rights! We shall show you OUR brand of Justice! We curse the Light that doomed us to eternal pain!** **Ultimate Stream!** one of his chained limbs morphed into a silhouette of Metal Seadramon's head and fired a beam at Hikari.

'Hikari, no!' Taichi cried in horror but Angewomon saved her by being a meat shield and the angel cried in pain.

'Angewomon!' Hikari choked out, worried for her Digimon.

**Kind and gentle, innocent children...you who are lucky to have warm happy homes and loving parents, families and friends...things and opportunities denied to us...** Sarah giggled maliciously. **Taste our brand of Love!**

**Bloody Stream!** Apocalymon attacked with a shadow of Vamdemon, lashing a fire of red whip-like energy at Sora and she was protected by Garudamon.

**Justice! **another chain became Machinedramon.

**Mugen Cannon!** it was fired at Mimi who was protected by Lillymon.

'He can practically use all attacks of Digimon we've met!' Koshiro cried as they were in utter disbelief that he can use the attacks they were all familiar with.

'But that means he can use the combined powers of Digimon we've fought!' Jou wailed in dismay.

'D-does that mean we can't win?' Sora choked out, knowing the full weight of those words.

'Pull yourself together guys!' Taichi cried in an attempt to restore morale.

'That's right, we can't pull back now! Everyone is depending on us!' Yamato added to Taichi's morale attempts. 'We have to work together! We have each other!'

**You know those words really piss me off.** Sarah spoke up chillingly as Apocalymon raised his arms. **You're reminding us of what we can never have, you hateful, cruel boy!** Yamato gasped at this. **You're no different!**

**Death Evolution!** Apocalymon blasted all his chained arms at the Digimon and trapped them in his claws. **Taste the pain of what we felt as we disappeared in the evolution process!** he reverted them all to Rookies and in Tailmon's case, Champion form.

**Hehehe...hahahaha...how does it feel now to be helplessly weak?** Sarah giggled. **When my cousin and his band of bullies ganged on me at school I was all alone too...nobody helped me in fear of getting beaten too and the adults are useless when I need them most. You should be lucky you're weak together. That's an opportunity I never had. Be proud.** she said sarcastically.

**You never showed a sarcastic side before.** Apocalymon said jokingly.

**Heh, someone HAS to be sarcastic Master.** Sarah snorted. **Let's play with them a bit more. It's rare we get playmates...then we kill them when we're bored. They're just toys.** the smirk on Apocalymon's face sent chills down millions of spines.

'Takeru, I'm sorry.' Patamon choked out as the digimon returned to their partners.

'It's alright, Patamon.' Takeru reassured him. "The programs are working anyway, not that they need to know that!"

'Tailmon!' Hikari gasped out.

'We can still fight!' said Gabumon. 'We can just evolve again!'

**Ohhh no you don't!** Sarah snarled as Apocalymon created eight arms, grabbing at their necks and tore out their crests.

**Without these little trinkets, evolution is impossible...correct?** Apocalymon chuckled sadistically as their crests are deleted.

'Even if without them, we can still change!' Biyomon cried as they all evolved.

'We don't need crests anymore anyway!' Taichi yelled. 'We have that power in our hearts! the Crests just makes things easier! Everyone, go!'

'Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...War Greymon!'

'Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!'

'Palmon Changes...to Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to...Lillymon!'

'Biyomon Changes...to Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!'

'Gomamon Changes...to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to...Zudomon!'

Tentomon Changes...to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to...Atlurkabuterimon!'

'Patamon Changes...to Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to...Magna Angemon!'

'Tailmon Digivolve to...Angewomon!'

**What?!** Sarah gasped out as she and Apocalymon are genuinely surprised. **How can they evolve without help?! They shouldn't be able to evolve without them!**

'Not to sound insensitive but we have what you don't!' Mimi cried smugly.

'That expression on your faces _makes_ you sound insensitive.' Yamato deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

'Our journey and battles forged the strength in our hearts!' Sora told them. 'The crests are merely representations of our strongest traits as a person! Our hearts and our bonds as friends and partners ARE our Crests!'

'Like Taichi said, those necklaces you just deleted makes things easier!' Jou grinned. 'But we can fight without them anyway!'

'We're not fighting alone!' Taichi yelled. 'We have everyone helping us out!'

**Darn you!**

'Takeru, Hikari, we'll take care of all else!' Koshiro cried. 'Do as we planned it!'

'Just make sure you're in time!' Taichi yelled as they all went with their Digimon, leaving the two youngest children behind with their Digimon.

'This is it Hikari-chan.' said Takeru as he took out his Digivice. 'Angewomon, Magna Angemon and I will give you all we have. Just be really super fast!'

'Right.' said Angewomon as Takeru placed his hands on Hikari's shoulders from behind with Magna Angemon doing the same to Angewomon.

'With everyone's hopes placed on us and now on me...we'll land the Final Blow!' Hikari swore as the older children fought off Apocalymon. 'Tell me when it's time, I'm no good at these things...' she said with a sweatdrop.

'Leave it to us Hikari.' said Magna Angemon ressuringly. 'Angewomon and I know when to strike.'

'It'll be alright Hikari-chan.' Takeru promised her. 'I AM Hope and I HOPE you will win.' he said with a grin as a sword materialized before Hikari and started to charge up with the program. 'We'll definitely win and save Sarah-san from her pain and anger. She suffered enough.'

'Yeah...all she wanted is to be loved, that's all.' said Hikari. 'We were really lucky to have loving families and friends...and we'll teach her what love really is!'

'Love and kindness is not sought...it is taught and given to us by those who love us.' said Angewomon. 'That is the difference between us.'

'Hikari! Now!' everyone else cried as there's a wide space open as Angewomon carried Hikari and Hikari carried the sword and prepared to strike as Angewomon flew at high speed at Apocalymon.

'Take this!' Hikari cried as she stabbed the sword at Apocalymon's heart where Sarah also is...and both screamed as the program set its work.

**M-Master...** Sarah gasped out as she was losing her form...and strangely, her memories and her powers? Losing herself really scared her now. **Aaaa...AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**SARAH!** Apocalymon cried as he was being rapidly deleted...leaving only Sarah behind in her true form and unconscious. A frail-looking girl clad in ill-fitting, faded and worn-out clothes, shoes clearly too big for her and just as in a bad shape. She originally had shoulder-length black hair and a bruise on her face.

'There's a bruise on her face...' said Sora as they gathered around her.

'It's where her uncle hit her...right?' Taichi croaked out as he reached for her face. 'She also has scars from old wounds.'

'What ill-fitting clothes...they're almost rags, too.' Mimi choked out. '...we were really lucky aren't we?' she said sadly. The hype from winning quickly faded as they realized how lucky they really are.

'Yeah...really lucky.' said Yamato softly as he was the one to carry the defeated girl. 'The rest is up to the adults now...they said her memories are to be erased...so she can start over as a new person who would know what its like to be loved in a happy home.' he said as her Dark Digivice and Crest appeared above her body. The Digivice also got purified and her Crest of Darkness changed form to Loyalty.

'She became just like us too.' said Hikari. 'Let's go home.' two lights rapidly approached them. It was Gennai riding a machine and Centarumon.

'Your world is also saved.' said Gennai. 'The Virus Digimon Sarah has unleashed are also destroyed when she and Apocalymon are defeated.'

'What will happen to the Digimon World now?' Takeru asked them.

'Look below.' said Centarumon as they all did to see the world beyond the darkness...and File Island.

'It's File Island!' Koshiro cried in recognition.

'The Prophecy in the Ancient Dino Regions ended with this:' said Centarumon. 'The first to appear in change is an island, and the island made new sky, sea and land.'

'What does that mean?' Mimi asked him.

'It means the world will start over anew.' Centarumon answered her. 'The innocents slain can be reborn.'

'Does that mean Leomon, Piximon and Whamon can be back too?' Mimi asked him hopefully.

'Errr someday.' Centarumon coughed. 'One must not rush growing up or opportunities will be missed.'

'What will happen to her now?' Yamato asked Gennai while looking down at Sarah. 'Her Digivice and Crest changed into a new symbol and unknown trait.'

'Yes...I had a hand in that.' said Gennai. 'It's for her protection as the digimon she created will be reborn someday and seek her out. It's to make her invisible to them while having her own Digimon Partner. I have yet to create one for her. Her most powerful trait is Loyalty and that is her symbol.'

'Loyalty huh...' Taichi mused. 'Her loyalty to Apocalymon is so powerful that she created one heck of a monster.'

'It can't be helped. You'll understand that children like her are desperate...evil takes advantage of such desperation like hers. Apocalymon originally sought to use her but in the end...because they are so alike, sympathized with each other and he got touched by her loyalty to him. In time, he grew to care for her in his own twisted way and she became as twisted as he is as he raised her to be just like him.' said Gennai. 'But now that all her memories are erased...it's up to the adults who promised to give her the opportunities she wanted as they raise her to be a good girl. What happened to her will be kept a secret in order to reinforce this change.'

'A giant worldwide conspiracy huh? Ouch.' Sora winced.

'That's so...because the damage to space-time was so warped everyone practically saw everything.' Gennai deadpanned. 'Right now the whole world is probably listening in on us too.' he said to their freak-out. 'And now that Apocalymon is gone, the space-time is regenerating and fixing itself. It's time for the children to return home and for the Digimon to recover in the Digimon World.'

'We'll be separated?!' Takeru spluttered out in horror.

'I'm afraid so.' said Gennai. 'If you stayed in each other's worlds for too long, the anomalies will kick in and you'll be affected or erased. So for the time being...we must say goodbye.'


	5. Starting Anew

Starting Anew

Nobody can ever forget that month and eight days.

Thirty-nine days of living in fear of being destroyed by a vengeful girl and the monster she was strongly loyal to.

As she recovered in hospital, everyone all over was urged to forever keep this a secret from her so she would be able to start anew in a new life without the horrors of her past in order for her to be able to live a life children should have had. A warm home, loving family, friends, and doing things children normally do to enjoy their childhood.

Sarah Potter's successful return and 'rebirth' was celebrated in Wizarding Britain while things changed worldwide.

People began studying the internet more as the existence of Digimon hit them like wrecking balls to buildings. The fact that humans and digimon can visit each other's worlds for a short time before having to go back...and the existences of Viruses that can become horrifying monsters, just ask Apocalymon. This also taught parents and unprepared parents to never mistreat their children or there will be another Sarah Potter and their version of Apocalymon on the loose.

And after the children came out within CIA Headquarters to their disbelief, the Japanese Children are escorted back home to japan to their families while Sarah remained in CIA Custody where she recovered in her sleep, and 'amnesia rehabilitation' before giving her to Britain, to a family willing to have her.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, she would be returned to her kind. And many things were done worldwide so everyone will forget the identity of Sarah Potter in the Muggle World. In order to seal the monster within her away, she must know and experience what she has been denied to push her heart away from evil's influence. So while the muggles forgot bar the government, the Chosen Children and their families, the Magical Community remembers.

xxx

'The danger has ended it seems.' said a relieved Fudge as the whole world was witness to one heck of a worldwide show. 'Where is she now?'

'She's in the custody of the CIA for the time being.' said Minister Waker. 'They said she must undergo therapy and counseling as it would be very scary to wake up a complete blank, not knowing who and what you are.' he told Fudge. 'They will also surgically erase her scars to hide her past of abuse in the hands of the Dursleys and come up with a cover story we all agreed on, before we can give her to the ideal family you chose.'

'I see...will she make it in time for Hogwarts? It's what Lily and James Potter would have wanted.'

'Out of the question.' said Minister Waker flatly.

'Why not?!' Fudge groused out indignantly.

'The FBI and CIA will keep a close eye on her and her host family in order to protect her.' said Minister Waker. 'Only technology and programs can strike back at Digimon, not magic. Our fruitless attempts in Odaiba proved that. As for magic lessons itself, she can be tutored at home. Gennai has informed us that he will create a Digimon Partner to hide her from the Viruses she created who will seek her out in an attempt to continue their shared goals and she has the power to realize those goals. And in order for her Partner to be near her, she must be away from magical environments where technology can thrive. Ottery St. Catchpole has both a muggle and magic side does it not? It's there she should stay, at its muggle side in order for her to be near her guardian digimon. Better yet, live further into the Muggle World. I'm sorry about her late parents' wishes but its for her safety and well-being. The whole point is to make her forget so she can start over.'

'I suppose you're right.' said Fudge gloomily.

'Around September 30 she's good to go.' said Minister Waker. 'So get that family ready to have a new kid at home and be sure she has everything her family owns and be educated of her heritage. I'm pretty sure Child Deprivation scared us for a good chunk of time this summer.'

'Right...'

With that, news that Sarah cannot attend Hogwarts for reasons is soon widespread much to the dismay of the Professors who looked forward to see her.

xxx

And so...around December, Sarah Potter now lives in Ottery St. Catchpole, getting tutored by Tutors who are hired to teach her at home before she can go to normal school again and become a Grade 5 Student as she forgot EVERYTHING. She forgot language and her mathematical skills while the rest can be learned in school. What's important is that she gets the hang of English and Math again before she can return to school. They obtained her 'forcefully abysmal' school records as she was threatened in order not to upstage her cousin Dudley and the teachers at her old school were truly sorry they weren't watchful enough. They all thought she was just lacking like her cousin and it ran in the family...until tests proved otherwise when her tutor period ended. She scored perfect in spelling, grammar and math lessons, and by reading a dictionary, she knows more words than average kids her age and fully understood their meaning. She also learns quick thus able to catch up with Grade Six Lessons and developed an interest in her foster father's job regarding Magical Creatures, and learned Wizarding Culture and laws from her Foster Father.

As far as Sarah knows after six months of education enough for her to understand, she is the last heir of a Noble Wizarding Family whose parents are killed in the Civil Blood Wars caused by the Pureblood Supremacists led by the Dark Lord Voldemort...and she is given custody to her foster family, the Diggorys. Since Amos Diggory's wife is a muggle, their house and electronics are very up-to-date, a perfect cover while hiding from the FBI and CIA about their true nature. And not long ago, she was in a car accident that caused her comatose and amnesia so she has to re-learn from scratch. They went as far as forging newspapers to reinforce this.

Sarah grew up in a home she wanted in her past life. The Diggorys were very kind to her and she has a fun older brother who goes to Hogwarts. She could not go as the children of Voldemort's supporters are there and they fear they may harm her so she is on magic tutor basis at home every after school. She flourished under a loving family and excelled greatly in school, and involved in Gymnastics and Dance, switching between clubs.

At an all-girls' Catholic School...to the students who knew who she is...tried their best to make things normal as well and befriended her if only to keep her away from evil influence and give her a reason to hate it as her background made her attractive to the worst evil existing in the frigging internet. The teachers/nuns are keeping an eye on her too and unusually helpful around her to show that adults can be counted on when in her past, adults caused her pain and never helped her when she needed them most while her school groomed prim and proper girls.

All in all...she was able to be happy and could finally smile.

But one day, when she was 12 years old around Springtime...

She was at school when her computer lit up in Computer Class. 'W-wha?!'

'Mrs. Roberts! Potter's Computer is acting funny!' Sarah's seatmates reported as Mrs. Roberts rushed to Sarah's computer cubicle.

On the flashing screen is what looks like an egg with fire patterns that hatched into a round red spiky creature with a flame on it's head and came out of the screen and at the bewildered girl.

'Hello! I'm Sunmon!' Sunmon chimed in its high-pitched, cutesy voice. 'I've been waiting for you!' it said while bouncing on Sarah. 'What's your name?'

'Um...I'm Sarah.' Sarah croaked out. 'Hello I think? What are you?' her pocket glowed as well. When she took out the contents in her pocket which was a wallet and a beeper that soon turned into something else.

'I'm a Digimon! And I'm here to be with you, see?' Sunmon chimed. 'I was born for you!'

'Did you just quote a cheesy love song?!' Sarah sputtered out. 'And what am I going to tell my parents?!'

Her computer then showed up information

/Sunmon, a baby digimon that took the form of the sun and has flames on its head. It's attack is Starlight to burn its foes but as a baby, it's not really effective./

Word spread in school that she has a Digimon Partner...


	6. Taking the First Step

Taking the First Step

Sarah took to raising Sunmon after doing a little research on Digimon...and she somehow gets the right websites...not knowing Gennai has a hand in it. She raised Sunmon with care for many months every after school and homework and like any girl, she is fond of anything cute and her partner is one...and Sunmon soon evolved into Kudamon by the time summer came. Kudamon sembled a cute white cross between fox and weasel digimon with a holy ring around it's neck and golden patterns on its body.

'Mother, is that...?' her foster brother, Cedric Diggory looked at the digimon, worried for Sarah who was a Dark Lady not long ago.

'Yes dear.' said Mrs. Diggory. 'If her Digimon is here...that means the children she created are looking for her.' she said darkly. 'Her partner is here to make her invisible to them. They mustn't be separated.' she said grimly.

'I know...' Cedric mused. 'So maybe we should give her 'that'?'

'That,' was her Crest. Her Crest of Loyalty that the family keeps for her.

'Yeah, we should. She needs it more than we do, it's useless to us, son.' said his mother. 'But for her, it's worth a lot.'

'It'll be in the guise of a birthday gift then.' Cedric grinned. 'She'll be none the wiser.'

And so...by summer time...

'So how is young Sarah in your home Amos?' Arthur Weasley asked his colleague and fellow Department Head. 'It's been quite a while since then.'

'Yeah...it took her a while to adjust due to a memory wipe.' said Amos. 'But we managed to give her a happy life and stuff she was denied as a child. We gave her love and attention, Ced's being a fabulous older brother and my wife works to raise her to be a good, well-mannered kind girl. A girl she should have been had she been raised with love and care. She also doesn't care much for magic even if she's a willing learner though...she has zero interest in magic, only learning it just for the heck of it.' he said. 'She also doesn't care much for anything wizarding related and would rather live as a muggle. We offered to buy her a wand and she said, 'Nah, don't want it'.'

'Really?'

'Yep. But it's her choice.' Amos shrugged. 'Part of growing up happy is making your own choice and be happy with said choices, knowing you won't regret it.' he said. 'Everyone can whine or gripe but if we don't want another genocidal dark lady on the loose again for causing her emotional, stressful and psychological pain, they better clam up and shut up. And things are getting dangerous too.' he said. 'Her partner showed up, meaning, her 'children' are looking for her, their mother and creator.' he shuddered. 'Her Digimon's mere presence makes her invisible as that was how Gennai created it. The muggles may have managed to kill off Rookie and Champion Levels but the Ultimates are out there!'

'Dear lord.' Arthur shuddered. 'Since she created them...I wonder how strong they are?'

'Those digimon are born from her combined hatred and pain with Apocalymon who hated the fact that he was also denied his rights to live and be happy and naturally, her children would destroy those that upset their mother and her former partner.' said Amos grimly. 'Her pain of eleven years combined from the cruelty of adults, loneliness and isolation. As an expert on creatures, anyone who strikes at the leader or queen will cause a colony to strike at the offender. My department and I would know that best. No one cannot hurt her or those 'children' will easily find her, protective program or not. She must remain happy and loved in her heart while living a peaceful normal life every girl her age should live for the programming to work through her bond with Kudamon. We barely survived the last one if not for those japanese kids. So if some idiot dared to hurt her heart again...'

'You're right.' Arthur sighed. 'I guess we better leave well enough alone.'

Unbeknownst to them, Rita Skeeter who took to stalking Amos Diggory for details of the girl-who-lived and found out his address to check on her and print out new info and photos.

**Girl-Who-Lived-for-Revenge: A Year Later**

**It's been a year and some since that summer of terror dear loyal Prophet **  
**Readers and this reporter has taken to keeping an eye on Ms. Potter as she lives **  
**with her Foster Family. Since getting Therapy and Counseling from ahem, Amnesia**  
**(or a nice Obliviate-plus-Brainwashing Sessions by Muggles), she lives the life of an ideal **  
**normal life for girls while getting re-educated before being sent back to Muggle School as **  
**she has zero interest in magic-literally! She only learned magic by tutor just for the heck**  
** of it or maybe out of respect for her heritage, but would rather want nothing to do with it**  
** and goes to an all-girls muggle catholic school where Nuns are teachers devoted to raising prim **  
**and proper good girls without a shred of evil in their hearts...or at least, they try and succeed**  
**for the most part until the girls graduate into the real world and get exposed to bad things the **  
**world beyond school has to offer.**

**Before Christmas Holidays, her school is in a tizzy. Why?**

**Her Digimon Partner came out of the Computer starting as a baby, Sunmon. A small, jelly-like **  
**orange creature the size of a Quaffle with er spines(?) causing it to get the appearance of a sun **  
**and flames for a 'lock of hair'. If it's here, it's here to protect Ms. Potter from her 'kids'. Reports from **  
**muggles state that Sunmon has evolved into a beautiful white creature that's a cross between fox and **  
**weasel with a cutesy childish personality any girl would go ga-ga for with a golden ring around it's neck **  
**as well as patterns on its body. I asked her foster mother what life is like with Ms. Potter.**

**'Life with Sarah?' said her foster mother. 'Had she been raised right instead of being hurt by **  
**those...those animals, she's actually a sweet girl who loves to have fun and do girly things**  
** although I had to drill 'sensibility' and 'responsibility' in there along with 'hard work' and 'diligence'. **  
**That way she excelled in school and she's actually very intelligent. Those idiots at her old school **  
**should have noticed the signs but nooo, I heard from my husband they thought idiocy ran in the**  
**family!' she said in irritated annoyance. 'All children have potential, parental inheritances be damned!'**

**Apparently, the poor girl was forced to dumb down her grades and forbidden to be better**  
** than her cousin who does atrocious in school. This reporter looked at the records and talked with**  
** the Headmaster who expressed his regrets that he and his staff weren't more watchful. In fact, these **  
**records are IMPOSSIBLE unless you're a total slacker. His teachers also failed to notice the signs that**  
** something was wrong with Ms. Potter. Worn-out clothes and shoes that may as well be rags, way **  
**too underweight, depressed and lonely...that he had his staff retrained and redisciplined and it had**  
** to take the near end-of-the-worlds for them to change! When her tutors taught her and gave her an **  
**exam in Language and Math, two things she needs to know before re-entering school again, she**  
**actually scored exemplary high, having inherited her late mother's brilliance with a great talent in**  
**Language. She also took interest in French, Spanish and Japanese, all of which she became fluent in.**

**Her home life is also ideal. Since she goes to Muggle school, she is very close with her foster mother**  
**who taught her how to be a good girl and a person people would love to be friends with. She knows**  
**cooking, embroidery, sewing, and doing the chores as someday, we girls would be taking care of the**  
**house, right? She also has a good relationship with her foster brother who tried his best to be a good**  
**brother while hardly sees her foster father, given his demanding job but still makes family time anyway.**  
**At school, she has a lot of friends and not-so-lonely anymore, and excelled in school and involved in the**  
**Choir, being a Soprano. She's also popular with her peers for her grades, personality and then, her**  
**partner who practically becomes the class mascot every lunch break.**

**This new life is a life she should have led in her 'past life', but due to gross negligence and then abuse,**  
**creating a horrifying tragic monster that made HIM look like a cute newborn hamster in comparison, the**  
**daughter of Lily and James Potter would have been in Hogwarts by now, shining in her brilliance, and**  
**be an Auror like her father or a Spellcrafter like her mother. The future looks bright for Ms. Potter who**  
**now lives a happy normal life but things are best left alone. For if she gets hurt again, it'll be 'here we go again'.**  
**And we hope no moron will hurt her emotionally and psychologically ever again or 'that' will be back. Right now,**  
**she is sealed with a happy life and family love she was long denied before.**

**-For photos of Ms. Potter, see pg.15  
-For photos of her partner Digimon, see pg,16**

xxx

Sarah adored Kudamon because he is so sweet and cute. And his fur is so soft and silky to touch, and Kudamon has a very cutesy child-like personality that made Sarah coo over him more while training him in the forest outside Ottery St. Catchpole. He has to train until he's powerful enough to be Champion-Level in strength but not in form as he still remained a Rookie. Sarah, with the help of her mother trained Kudamon hard and for some reason, some adults who see them pitch in.

'Report.'

'Sir. Her digimon Kudamon is of a Virus-Buster family and Categorized as Holy Beast which is quite better than we hoped for. The digimon of the chosen children are simply vaccine-types with only two of them being Holy Angel-Types. With three holy digimon, dealing with those Viruses should be a cinch.'

'I see...and what of the girl?'

'Her bond with it has high-level affection. Well, you know girls, liking and loving all things cute...it definitely helps. With such a high-level affection rate, that program is as good as powerful.'

'Oho...then we're ready for step 2.'

'Yes. I'll have a talk with her parents. Good day.'

xxx

It's been quite a while...and Sarah succeeded in raising her partner Digimon when a gate opened in her computer. 'Eh?'

'That's the gate to my world Sarah.' said Kudamon. 'Sooo wanna go?'

'And how?' Sarah asked him.

'How about using your digivice?' Kudamon suggested. 'It's a key way in and out.'

'I'll leave a note first OK? So mama won't worry.' said Sarah as she wrote a note using a black marker pen, and taped the note to her bedroom door.

'Next is my Digivice...' she mused as she took it out and Kudamon wrapped himself around her neck and she exposed her digivice to the monitor. and she was gone.

Two hours later...

'Sarah, what would you like for di...huh?' Mrs. Diggory blinked as Sarah was gone and a note taped to the cabinet.

'Mama, be exploring Kudamon's world. Be back at Dinnertime.'

'EEK!'

* * *

A:N- Any DBZ Female Goku fics out there? I suddenly found them interesting...


End file.
